Burning Candle
by KtheKid
Summary: Slowly day by day, second by second, step by step Tang worked hard to keep Adam at bay, not to dwell on the night terrors would consume her.


_[Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memory]_

Yang would toss and turn throughout the night, for someone so loud so vocal, so clamorous she suffered terribly in the night.

The images of a goat horned man hiding behind the mask of a Grimm skull, wielding a red sword bathe in the blood of the innocent, forever removing an arm she can never replace, piercing the body of her beloved partner. A partner who left her when she needed her the most.

Every time the blonde would have these recurring dreams she would awake drenched in sweat, the room she shared with her other three teammates would subsequently become hotter than it should. It's understandable that Ruby and Weiss is sound asleep during this late time of the night but her partner should be able to hear her suffering.

Faunus have a heightened sense of smell, hearing, and sight, can she not hear the gasps, the heavy breathing? Can she not hear her suffering?

"Blake I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were moving around a lot last night."

"It got uncomfortably hot."

"Yang we're stuck in a snowstorm."

"Being a walking radiator isn't all that it is cracked up to be."

Each time Yang is questioned with suspicion of something wrong she quickly brushed it off. This was her chance to talk about what happened, why is she avoiding it when she wanted, desperately needed to talk about this with Blake. If not today maybe one day she will be able to tell Blake how she truly feels. Maybe.

_[Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time]_

Slowly, day by day, second by second, step by step Yang worked hard to keep the flashes of Adam at bay, not to dwell on the night terrors that would consume her, she even went as far to draw straight lines. Once her left hand would stray from its path she would start over until her hand would shake again, her furthest distance is five inches. This is a monumental milestone for the blonde, it took her several months to hold her writing utensils or anything for that matter properly without the violent shaking. Now that she can keep a straight line longer than ten seconds it is her own personal achievement.

Being out in public now became its own task. As of late, her mind would shut down without expectancy, one moment she's conversing with her team the next she's sucked into this black space of nothingness. All sounds of the outside world, even her own thoughts cease to exist in this new astral plane.

When she finally escape that void her teammates and other bystanders looked at her with fear, with concern, with questions of why she crushed something held in her hand, of why her eyes suddenly turned red? Why did she looked so pissed off at the world yet ready to cower behind someone or something that can save her from this imaginary battle.

This is just the beginning of this sudden emotion. Traversing through Grimm infested forests is an unknown memory she wish she could remember. A beowolf flanked Weiss from behind and Yang's whole thought process went blank, when she came through several Grimm laid dead at her feet. Weiss in front of her begging for her to stop. What made her snap like that? Was all her hard work to keep her anger under control was for nothing?

Whatever cast the blonde into the abyss of a deathly fit of rage is something Weiss promised not to speak of until she was ready to discuss the topic.

"Blake I'm fine."

"No your not. What's with these sudden lash outs? Last time you nearly broke Jaune's arm when he tried to break you out of that spell."

"I said I'm fine! We're fine. Everything's fine."

"You can keep telling yourself that all you want Yang, but when everything's not fine you know where to find me."

Every time the blonde made great progress to recovery something comes around to knock her on her ass tenfold. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, she didn't expect anyone to tell her that, maybe she needs to get this off her chest before it's too late.

_[Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside]_

Red eyes stared into amber. If someone threw water onto Yang steam will practically fill the small room they stood in. Where did this aggression come from and why, why of all people Blake have to be the one to stand in front of her?

How did it come to this?

"Are you back to tell me that everything's fine."

"No. I just, I just want to talk."

"About what Yang."

"I, it's. Everything. I want to talk about everything. I want to talk about… that night. Why did you leave? And why did you make such a grand entrance at Mistral."

_What's the real reason you came back._

Her attempt at a light hearted joke made the cat faunus smile and a feeling of easiness washed over the tense room.

"I still get flashes from that night. Everyday I'm forced to relive the memory of losing my arm, I'm forced to see the smug look on his face. Well some of it at least."

Yang brow furred in the complex thought of how to properly express these emotions. She sighed as for the continuation of talking is not a great option at the moment.

Idly both women looked around their new surroundings in hopes to find something useful for the group. If not food, let it be something that can get them to Atlas or near by civilization.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching they both agreed on leaving. Just several inches away from the door a soft hand gripped bitter cold metal, it didn't matter to her of what temperature the plated steel is. If it was made of lava the cat faunus will hold onto that hand until there is nothing left of her.

"We both know that Adam only wants me, at the time I thought the easiest way to keep my team safe was to leave."

Amethyst eyes locked onto amber, "I'm not leaving. If we ever see him I promise I'll be there. I'll protect you."

For a moment a small fleeting moment Blake said something that made the blonde likeness for her diminished.

She was not a damsel in distress, she is a huntress. Uncertified, but her honorable actions at the fall of Beacon says more than enough of her skills.

"What?" For a moment Yang wanted to strike Blake at her wrong choice of words, both knew that the stoic woman meant her sentence in a gentle way.

Visibly Blake is confused by Yang's quick emotion change.

"Forget it. Let's head back." For a moment Yang felt disappointed at her teammate for either ignoring or not understanding her body signals.

Yang's more disappointed in the fact Blake didn't notice how much that hurts her.

_[I've been holding back  
For the fear that you might change your mind]_

Blake you don't understand how upset I am that you left. We are a team.

_I did it for you._

You can't just up and leave. Did you know what that did to me? I felt as you didn't need me anymore. That a person with one arm would be a hindrance to you.

_This isn't something you can do alone._

No matter the situation you had my back, and I have yours.

_Who knew our bond could be so strong._

What did it mean to you?

_What do I mean to you?_

_[I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time]_

"Blake you ran how am I supposed to forget that."

"Yang I'm not going to run away this time. I promise no matter how-"

"This time! Why this time? Why couldn't you be there for me the first time? I needed you and you weren't there for me Blake!"

Emotions began to spill.

"I didn't want my father looking after me. I didn't want Ruby near me and screw my drunk uncle."

For a short time Yang pondered on the thought of being bitter towards everyone through her recovery. She appreciated the people who showed their gratitude but she didn't want to see them at her bedside. I wanted to see her.

For a moment Yang swore that feeling was true.

"I'm not going to tell you that I'm sorry Yang. I know the choice I made and I did it knowing the impact it would have on you. As blunt as it may sound, you can commend me on owning my mistakes. Over time I do wish you can forgive me."

"I do forgive you, but I won't forget what you did."

_I don't hate you I'm just disappointed._

_[I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait]_

_"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale.."_

_Yang went on to talk about her family. Her baby sister and loving father and her mother Summer Rose, a super mom she proclaimed._

_"One day she went on a mission and never came back. It was tough for Ruby but she was too young to understand what was happening. My dad, he just shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first was my mom. When I was born, she left me with him. No one has seen her since."_

_"Why?"_

_"Good question. No one knew why but I was determined to find out. I thought I found something that would lead me to her, so I waited for my dad went to leave the house and I put Ruby in a wagon and head out."_

_As the reminiscent blonde starts drawing on the chalkboard, idling she began to draw a single line while she talked._

_"I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes."_

_Yang hand continued to move carefully, keeping a steady hand. She moved with grace and caution not to smudge her drawing._

_"A stupid girl too exhausted to cry for help, with a toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night."_

_"Yang I'm sorry that happened to you but this is different, I'm not in search for answers. You don't understand-"_

_"No, you don't understand!" Yang whipped around revealing red eyes, "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"_

_"I'd fight him!"_

_"No. You'd lose!" Yang gave her worn out teammate a light shove to further prove her point._

_The cat faunus tries to do the same to blonde, but she firmly stood her ground. She again pushed Blake knocking her against the desk._

_[I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me]_

_She walked toward Blake who is now using the desk as support, carefully Yang embraced her in a tight hug. A hug that is most needed._

_"Get some rest. If not for yourself then do it for the people you care about."_

_Using tough love is one of the many ways the blonde brute shows she cares. The existence of Blake held a special place in her heart. Right now she can only that her words had gotten through to her._

_As Yang began to walk out of the classroom she gave the brunette one more look back, this time Amethyst eyes stared into darkened amber. She her smile is genuine._

_"And if you do feel like coming out tomorrow I'll save you a dance."_

_[Little do you know  
I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep]_

Blake missed how her partner waited for her to arise from her light slumber to help start her day off with a _'Yang'_ as the blonde proclaimed.

Afterwards she cooked the groups breakfast when Weiss would wake them at the crack of dawn, lately her cooking skills became lackluster. It went from a light burn to fully scorched. How the woman was able to burned canned tuna is beyond her.

Weiss concluded that having the brute solely cook breakfast at 3 am or 4:30 if they are lucky enough will be no more, Ren can make breakfast since him and apart from Oscar found no problem to being wide awake well before the sun rose.

When this was brought to the blonde's attention it felt like an unseen weight was taken off her shoulders. Was Yang really beating herself up over a few days of bad cooking? Blake wondered what was really going through the blonde head.

The night was quiet as team RWBY slept. Bellies full with joyful memories of their past racing through their brains, peace overcame the girls. Finally a well rested sleep is awarded to the four girls.

The moonlight cast shadows within the dark room. The sounds of Ruby's light snores is the last thing the older girls herd before Sandman cast his magic to put them in a deep sleep. But this slumber didn't last long for the Belladonna woman, her sleep disturbed by inconsistent rustling.

It could be her mind playing tricks on her, Blake always says she feels safe around her teammates how she wished each word was true but with heightened senses in her most vulnerable state she slowly opened her eyes scanning a portion of the room that she can see.

Hearing her teammates move around in their sleep is common it's something she's gotten use to. Over through the nights the sounds would increase and stop within minutes. A repetitive noise she didn't like, honestly hated with unknown reasons.

_It's not real and you know it._

A whimper that could barely be registered in Blake's unconscious mind forced her awake. Across from her bed is Yang. Moving slowly, almost awkwardly. Gold eyes watched the scene in silence, her blonde teammate is having a nightmare of something awful. Her face contorted to fear, gasping in short rapid breaths only jerk awake, a solemn tear rolled down her cheek.

"Blake."

Did Yang noticed that she is awake or did she call her name out of fear? No matter the answer the faunus didn't return a response. Tense minutes maybe an hour passed before Yang rolled over to face the wall next to her. As before silence carried through the night.

"You were moving around a lot last night."

"It got hot."

"Yang we're in a snowstorm."

"I'm fine."

This conversation took place weeks ago and never have been touched on since, buried by time soon clawed its way back to her psyche. Since then the faunus knew that Yang have been distant more than usual, this repetitive action from the blonde is of course nothing new, gradually Blake noticed that her partner is being strictly distant to her.

_[Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me]_

Amber eyes locked onto amethyst, "I'm not leaving. If we ever see him I promise I'll be there. I'll protect you."

For a moment, Blake felt as she was doing the right thing but only to learn that not all the kindest gesture are not needed. It turned out to be a foolish thing to say especially under these circumstances.

Amber eyes stared into amethyst. Blake's promise was dejected, with Yang pulling away from her. The faunus for a brief moment, felt what it's like to have the person she cares about turn their back on her.

Standing speechless as she watched the blonde leave. Wandering through several reasons why Yang would react the way she did towards her question, that is until it hit her.

Yang is a protector not someone who needs it.

Reminiscing of the many nights her teammate came to her in confidence and shared a few burdens that weighs heavily on her shoulders. Unknowingly she made her feel inadequate.

Many long months no doubt Yang struggled to bounce back. Even though she continues to pretend to act as everything is normal, Blake knew that she is still hurting inside.

"Yang that is not what I meant."

"Drop it."

"Yang, let me at least apologize."

"Apologize?" The blonde kickboxer turned around to face her friend. There is a serious look to her usual happy face, a face she may never get used to. "Blake I know you mean well, but let's go."

Before Yang could make any movements a slender but gentle hand gripped her cybernetic one, jerking her forward.

Blake pulled her into a tight embrace, holding onto her as if both their lives needed it. The warmth of Yang is a stark contrast to the snowy tundra, after a few seconds she can feel toned muscles tensed from her simple contact.

Amber eyes looked into red. That is when she let go, that is the moment when Blake took the time to assess the situation. Yang is pissed which is rightfully so, the unsolicited contact triggered her.

Yang eyes never looked away from the concerned look of her friend. As for Blake she couldn't think of anything to say as a response. This was a leap of faith she chose to take only to come back crashing down to earth.

Blake's mouth became dry almost becoming harsh to swallow. There have been plenty of occasions where those signature red eyes bore into hers, plenty of times the brunette stood before Yang without a second thought. Knowing her teammate will comeback with an unpunny joke or a snide remark.

"Let's go." The blonde ended their intense stare down m. Taking slow but long strides as left the cat faunus in the small cofindments someone dared called a room.

Where did this aggression come from and why, why of all people Yang is the one she has to face?

Why did it come to this?

_[Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece]_

Thin flurries of snow quickly passed by the train windows, Blake attentively watched as each one flew by while others tried and failed to stick to the clear yet foggy glass.

The events of the past few weeks consumed her thoughts; Ruby along with the remnants of team JNPR laughed, fondly reminiscing about the 'great' times not only at Beacon but also from when they once created team RNJR or JNRR from Nora perspective.

They spoke on the memories at random going from their many team sparring matches to the epic battle against a Nuckelavee. Along with Ruby's twist of Ren's heroic revenge for his childhood home. Meeting Sun and Neptune after an epic food fight that ensued, not once Ruby or Jaune held any sorrow in their voice as they spoke fondly of Pyrrha.

The young woman whom watched her friend die right before her eyes, that same woman whom continued to smile gleefully as that had never happened.

The blonde who lead team JNPR into battle, whom was oblivious to the redhead advances the same man who became her first and quickly her last kiss.

Yang and Weiss both exchanged a collective group of words when the topic allowed them and they too laughed as if the fate of Remnant was no longer held at the palm of their hands.

Blake herself couldn't understand why her friends talked so freely, how- how they casually talked about their past that carried so much pain. How they easily grace that darkness with light.

Maybe they have finally made peace with the world and the path they chose. Why is she still second guessing?

But that light hearted conversation was tossed aside when Nora brought up the school dance. The topic of JNPR's dance performance lingered in the air. As Weiss for the other hand is casted her thoughts elsewhere, maybe coming to terms that dancing with Neptune wasn't a mistake. But what really turned this conversation sour is when Ruby fascinated herself on how her elder sibling got Blake to go to the dance.

Yang answer was sheepish as she tried to brush off the multiple questions, but one statement in particular really changed the brawler's demeanor.

Nora rambled the thought it was Sun who got the gloomy brunette to go to the dance.

To throw more gas on this forest fire she gave her thoughts that Blake and the monkey faunus would make a great couple due to the fact that he did bring her to Mistral and help reunited team RWBY. In hindsight the comment is just a breeze in the wind but with watchful eyes hiding behind a book that's been ignored since the conversation of their food fight, it saw bright violet pupils turning bright red but quickly receded.

Just a few minutes into a newer topic in this group conversation Yang asked to be excused. That whole moment is what racked the cat faunus brain, her teammate is known to be a hot headed, loudmouth fighter.

No outburst of anger no flames, she didn't wreak havoc on any unsuspecting person nor furniture. She walked away. When did Yang tamed her anger? Or did she kept her emotions down until she was a far distance away from everyone? Was she that bothered that one person gave Sun credit for her work?

There was more to this than Blake could ever understand. Just a little bit of everything made her head hurt as she tried to find one answer to the seamlessly endless questions.

_[Little do you know  
I, I love you till the sun dies]_

"Alright girls, I think it's time for an official team exercise. Who wants to play video games!" Ruby's high pitch voice cut through Blake thoughts that's when she felt the frame of the shared bunk bed shift. "I mean if you want me to kick your butt yeah, sure. Let me grab my stroll."

How much of this conversation did she miss? Looking over at Weiss she is still nose deep in a non-explicit book borrowed from the brunette, their team leader is now laying on her back as she waited for her sister to join her in this 'team exercise'.

The blonde hopped off the bed, long legs strolling to the closet on the opposite side of the room that held Yang's duffle bag. For reasons unbeknownst to Blake she raced behind her getting the bag down from the top shelf for her. "Here let me help you with that."

The look of disapproval was her thank you. "Blake you didn't have to do that." To the cat eared woman she saw no problem in helping out her friend, time seem to slow down and speeded up quickly in realization of what she had done. Black ears falling flat enough to blend in with her hair, she couldn't look at the eyes of the blonde she didn't have an excuse good enough justify her actions, she quickly tried to brush it off as nothing, "I don't know what your talking about."

The brute too wanted to let this small interaction go but knowing that her partner thoughts will plague her of many many bad thoughts, Yang gave her words of comfort. "I'm fine. We're going to be fine. It's just gonna be a bit before things are back to normal. But…I am glad we are all back together."

These right choices of words made Blake genuinely smile her ear as perk as can be, and violet eyes held the look of happiness along with other feelings of joy. If she could only know what really held in the longingly and loving look Yang gave her. Sadly it was cut short by Qrow interrupting their shared moment in turn Grimm interrupted his would be family moment.

If only Blake could see the signs then. If only Blake's blind hope of forgiveness could let her see, Yang wants something different from her. Something more.

_[I'll wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait  
Our love we see right here stays so lay your head on me]_

_'Do you think Adam's still out there?'_

"People hurt me long before we met. All sorts of people in all sorts of ways, but no one has hurt me quite like you. You didn't leave scars, you just left me alone."

'_Yes. No. I can't say. Adam is a traitor to the White Fang, to all fauna. Only thing we can do is wait.'_

"So tell me Blake. How does it feel to be alone?"

Adam raises his sword stabbing Blake in the abdomen, mere seconds after she disappeared, successfully tricking the angered goat faunus with her shadow clone. Adam looked behind him, watching Blake pick up her broken weapon.

"I'm_ not _alone." In turn she hit him with a move of her own: distraction.

Flying off the serene waterfall behind them is a black and yellow motorcycle that came crashing into him, though he didn't stay down for long. Yang readied herself for this long awaited fight. Endless nights this man plagued her mind. Everyday she suffered with the fact that she will never be whole again.

Everyday he reminded her how far se will go to protect those she holds close to her heart.

Now Yang that have the chance to exact her revenge she wasted no time. The two combatants stare each other down with Adam making the first move, delivering a series of quick slashes that knocked Yang back a short distance. In return she strikes back landing her own series of heavy punches.

"You know, she made a promise to me once. That she'd always be at my side. Heh, and look how well she's kept it."

"Did she make that promise to you? Or to the person you were pretending to be?" Yang is quick in the defense of Blake past actions. Anyone can see that Adam is sadistic and manipulative. He tried his damndest to get into Yang's head, by telling her Blake will betray her like she did him, that protecting her is futile, voicing his predictions that both women will die by his hands.

Throughout this fight no one is either losing or gaining any ground until his ego had gotten the best of him. Adam let his unchecked anger get the best of him, hitting Yang with powerful attacks. In this reckless state the blonde managed to disarm him.

Blake stood to his right with Yang on the left. Looking between both he weighed out several options and charged right.

He and Blake rush forward to pick up the broken pieces of Gambol Shroud. Only by a few inches the cat faunus managed to grab the handle of her weapon with Yang close behind Adam to secure the broken blade.

_'If he does return we will be ready for him._

Both girls then impale Adam from the front and back. Adam stumble towards the edge of the cliff. Consciousness fading quickly, his eyes start to roll back, his heart beat becoming a distant memory with each gasp. Slowly his body slumped over the edge, breaking several bones on his fall down into the rushing rapids of water.

A heavy sigh of relief washed over Blake soon her tears began to flow. Her whole life she hid from a man who threatened everything she loves, her whole life Blake ran refusing to make any lasting contact with anyone knowing that their life would be in danger. But not anymore.

No longer does she have to hide in the shadows in fear. No longer does she have to hold in the lie, the guilt, and regret of believing that Adam Taurus having good intentions though she chose to follow him blindly in fear. No more will that fear keeps its hold on her.

Finally Blake Belladonna is free from this burden that clung to her like a sickness.

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, hopefully it will break her out of this trance, bringing her back down to earth.

The soft embrace calmed her and yet broke her.

"I'm not going to break my promise, I swear." Blake stared into Yang's eyes as she spoke. Stray tears rolling down her cheeks

"I know you won't." In their close embrace Yang tried to pull her partner closer to become one, and they did. It was a slow kiss, tender really. Fleeting.

Eyes slowly opening as they pull apart. A quick spark was felt between the two and it dared them, tempted them to try again. With each brush of their lips the kiss became firmer.

The brunette always wondered about the relationship between them. From their first interaction she knew Yang naturally had a good heart even trying to find all the rights in this corrupted world. How she took her time asking sensitive questions both women knew Blake will never answer, maybe. Though there was one question the blonde asked that stood out and bothered her since the school dance. Maybe just maybe, Blake will tell Yang the answer.

_[I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait]_

_This is the true definition of kicking a person when their down but at least Yang felt bad about using tough love._

_She walked toward Blake who is now using the desk as support, carefully Yang embraced her in a tight hug._

_It is comfort, accepting, a hug that is most needed. For a moment she felt special. As a faunus her whole life is met with discrimination, so much needless hate._

_But Yang, Yang treated her differently. The first night at Beacon the blonde was easy to ignore only irony played a strong hand in this once they became partners._

_Even though everyone sees her as a hot head Blake knows of the softer side Yang hides. The terrible weakness not many other people hold; its love._

_Its raw passion the brawler holds in her heart and equality was her defense._

_"If you feel like coming out tomorrow I'll save you a dance." With her signature wink and smile she felt Blake to her thoughts in the empty classroom._

_Looking back at the drawing on the chalkboard, the faunus deduced that this is something the blonde hold as a deep memory. A symbol as such wouldn't be seen around in everyday life._

_It was an emblem that more than likely belonged to her mother Raven. A woman who is much less of a mother by abandoning the life she chose to carry and birth. It's only right that Yang would want to search for her mother, knowing that she will never find peace in that hellish task._

_She leaned back on the desk taking several slow breaths to collect her composure. Maybe Yang is right about her getting some rest. How could she fight anything if she could gather enough strength to resist the force of the push? This question came with quick and simple answer._

_Rest._

_[I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me]_

_Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in suits and a variety style of dresses stepped with each other to the soft music that played._

_At the entrance is Blake holding onto Sun's arm. Standing just across from them is Yang wearing a simple short dress._

_Blake wore a dark purple dress, the contrast of her pale skin complemented her nicely. Along with the violet eyeshadow that really made her amber eyes more beautiful ten folds. Yang could only gaze at the beauty before her speechless and without thought._

_Blake was no better, the excitement really got to her. She never took time out of her life to enjoy something as simple as this. The faunus couldn't explain why she felt this giddy, but it felt right._

_As both women took their time to admire one another Sun took this opportunity to quietly excused himself to find his own teammate is this vast crowd._

_This moment held something special between them, words could never really explain the emotion driven blonde, as on cue a slow music began to play. Yang held out her right hand as a signal for Blake to grab. Both women walked through the spacious crowd, finding them an empty spot on the dance floor._

_Both women faced each other. Yang's hold on her hips is tight, not enough to hurt mind you, just to decrease her chances of leaving the dance early._

_Naturally Yang took control of this dance, moving with such grace that amazes Blake every time, almost as if this dance was rehearsed._

_This is a comfortable silence between the two, though they didn't use words their eyes told everything._

_It is a sense of happiness among with several other feelings that poked at the girls hearts. It felt as is they both evaluated everything wrong with their lives and what the other did to make it better._

_The slow melody that controlled their movements keeping the pace steady. Blake smiled at Yang quietly thanking the charismatic blonde to get her out of that driven state._

_Yang reciprocated a smile too but as the song came to its end, a heartfelt moment lingered between them. Neither wanted to leave the others company but knew their presences are needed elsewhere._

_A light brush of lips graced her right cheek. "Thank you Yang, I really mean it."_

_Blake headed off with a waiting Sun that's not too far away, while Yang found Ruby and Weiss in the back of the ballroom, staking out the refreshments tables. Watching for any delinquency._

_"I told you she would come."_

_Weiss is impressed at the fighter, trading in her insatiable need for violence with words. "Mission accomplished."_

_Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me  
'Cause little do you know  
I love you till the sun dies_


End file.
